Me and Mest By Wendy Marvell
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Wendy drew a book about all her dreams and fantasies with Mest AND GUESS WHO FINDS IT! GUESS! I BET IT WILL ONLY TAKE YOU ONE TRY!


"La, la la, la la, la. La, la la, la la, la," Wendy sang lightly to herself as she kept switching out crayons, coloring in her lines in her secret notebook.

Around her Fairy Tail still raged on, partying, arguing, fighting, and laughing it all up. She was sure to join in soon, maybe go on a mission or two with her friends, but for right now she needed to finish this picture of hers. A little more pink, a splash of blue, and a few green lines here and there before... it was done! Finished!

"Oye! Wendy! Get over here and help us pick out a mission together!" She heard one of her closest friends Natsu call out to her.

"Okay! Just give me one second," Wendy said putting all her crayons back in the box.

She closed up her notebook next before reaching for her backpack on the table; a quick zip open and she was placing her crayons inside, about to do the same with her notebook before she heard everyone cheering out.

"MEST! WELCOME BACK!"

She froze and looked up, seeing him walking in returning from his mission with the Thunder God Tribe. He was grinning and laughing as people started walking up greeting him; his eyes looked up suddenly and met with hers. He gave her a small grin and a wink, Wendy feeling her heart exploding and her face going red.

"WENDY! IF YOU DON'T HURRY WE'RE GOING ON A SCARY MISSION!" Natsu yelled out.

Wendy woke up from her daze and immediately went running towards Natsu waiting at the mission board, "no! Wait! I'm sorry! I'm coming!" She whined out.

"Don't tease her Natsu or else I'll scratch you!" Charlie hissed hovering over him.

"What? She needed to get a move on," Natsu chuckled, "besides there's not actually a scary mission on that boa- oh my- Guys! We totally have to check out the ghosts in this abandoned mansion! Come on, the town is so near here!" Natsu started yelling out.

"No Natsu!" Wendy whined, tears in her eyes.

Team Natsu argued for a while before Lucy and Erza put their foot down and were able to pick a mission Wendy approved. The group all started leaving the guild after getting the okay from Mirajane, Wendy glancing back a quick second seeing if she could see her not-so-secret-but-she-hoped-it-was secret crush. She saw a quick glance of him laughing it up with Azlack and Max before she looked forward, holding the straps to her backpack as she followed after her friends.

Mest laughed at the joke Max had just told, nearly spitting up his drink while doing so. He loved this man, no doubt the funniest man he's ever met before. He was laughing so hard his sides hurt and he had the strangest urge to pee right now.

"I'm sorry, excuse me though boys." Mest laughed setting his drink down.

He quickly teleported to the boys room and came walking back into the guild, ordering a round of drinks for the guys. Mirajane was quick on her toes as she gave him what he ordered, Mest walking back with a tray of drinks. His eyes shifted to where he saw Wendy earlier, only to see her no longer sitting there. He remembered vaguely hearing Natsu yelling out her name and her crying out to him. He teased that girl way too much; Mest was going to have to talk to him about teasing such a-

Mest's eyes lingered at the table she was just sitting at, seeing a notebook just sitting out there. He changed his course and started heading over there, placing the drinks on the table as he lifted up the notebook. Was this hers? Did she leave it behind on accident? Or was this someone elses? Mest flipped over the booking, trying to see if there was a name since he couldn't tell with the giant red heart on the cover. He should just give it to Mirajane for her to give it back to the original owner, or if it was Wendy maybe he could give it back himse-

Mest eyes nearly fell out of its sockets as he stared at a poorly drawn picture of him and a girl who had long blue hair and brown eyes looking significantly like Wendy holdings hands in a field of flowers. No... no, that wasn't... yes?... No. No... Mest tilted the notebook sideways, trying to see if he was just seeing something that wasn't there. The picture was as clear as day though and even if it wasn't enough, the small words that said "me and Mest on our third date" on the bottom in black crayon said it all.

Mest closed the book and took a deep breath. Now he had two choices; he could either give this book to Mirajane saying he found it on a table, AND DIDN'T LOOK AT IT, but he found it on the table and didn't know who it belonged to... or he could read the book that was obviously something private of the little girl's like a diary and probably completely filled with him...

Mest was a good wizard...

But he wasn't the greatest.

A quick teleport later he was back at home, completely forgetting about his friends back at the guild as he walked over to his couch and sat down in it. He dropped the notebook on his coffee table and just stared at it, having an inner debate inside of his head. This was wrong, obviously wrong, so wrong and an invasion of privacy... why was she drawing them together though? And on a date no less? His morals were beaten by his curiosity as he opened up his book to the first page.

It was a picture of Wendy, her blue hair in curls and waves flying all around sitting down at a table, the background looking a lot like the guild. She must have just started drawing because the picture he saw before of her and him was much better drawn than this one he was staring at right now.

He turned the next page and saw him sitting down at the table now, smiles on both of their faces with blushes on their faces. "Me with Mest," this picture was labeled. In the next one it showed him blushing even more, his drawn face almost completely red with his mouth wide open.

"Me with Mest asking me out," Mest read out loud before turning the page.

"Me accepting Mest's date." He read out loud again, seeing the words "yes" poorly written above her head.

He turned the page, "Me and Mest on our first date."

He took her to a cafe that looked really familiar to the Sweeties Cafe he's seen in Magnolia, more than likely it was probably that place. He turned the page.

"Me and Mest on our second date," he read this time seeing them at the mission board at their guild. So she imagined that on their second date they'd go out on a mission together? This was such an invasion of privacy, but Mest couldn't help himself as he kept on reading.

"Me with Mest saving my life. Me with Mest on our third date. Me with Mest and our first kiss. Me confessing to Mest, telling him I love you. Me with Mest saying he loves me too. Me and Mest, me with Mest, me and Mest, me and Mest, me and Mest..."

It was a whole journal of me and Mest- him and Wendy together, dating, being happy together, being in love. Mest blinked as he got to the last drawing, seeing a picture of him kneeling on the ground holding out a ring to her.

"Me with Mest proposing," he whispered, running a finger down the blushing Wendy's face.

He turned the page to see what she said, but found it blank. It was obviously going to be a yes. She couldn't have drawn this whole book with them together and not say yes at the end- why was he getting so into this? If anything... Mest felt a red hot blush appear on his cheeks as he closed the book and leaned back against his couch.

It was official and he actually had proof; Wendy Marvell, the youngest dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, had a major crush on him. Mest was touched, even a little bit honored, but did he feel the same? He meant... he did like her, a lot. If he hadn't had he never would have been partners with her for a few of his missions. He did think she was cute and all, liked her laugh, loved her smile, didn't really mind getting glared at by her cat when he watched her without her noticing... but love? He saw what everyone else saw between them, a man a little bit too old and a girl a little bit too young.

If she was older, or him younger, he's sure he would have done something about it. Right now though... it just wasn't timed right. He was happy to learn about her feelings, and maybe feeling a little- no a whole lot bad reading her secret diary... he was really happy though. She liked him, she loved him. She drew a picture of him proposing to her! Mest wondered if he did that in real life if she would faint or cry? Maybe do both?

There age difference wasn't too bad of a thing... sooner or later she was going to hit a growth spurt and start looking like all the other girls in Fairy Tail. What was so wrong with courting her until she was of ready age? Nothing, Mest thought to himself.

If he was serious about this though he was going to have to return this book of hers to the guild and make sure no one knew, especially her, that he read it without her permission. Not only would she die of embarrassment, but Mest was pretty sure she'd kill him for reading such a private thing.

… before he headed back to the guild Mest opened the book again and looked at the picture of their first kiss together. He smiled lightly to himself.

"Wendy."

* * *

SHE COULDN'T FIND IT! WHY COULDN'T SHE FIND IT! WHERE WAS IT?!

Wendy ran like a mad woman on a mission back into Magnolia, not stopping until she reached the guild. She was out of breath and bright red, looking all around for- THERE IT WAS! She quickly ran over and picked up her notebook, seeing it right where she left it. It didn't looked messed with or touched, at the exactly same spot in the same exact position she left here... so no one read it? No one discovered her secret? Wendy looked around the room and didn't see anyone looking over or staying at her... so no one must have.

She let out a deep breath and placed her notebook in her backpack, smiling brightly to herself knowing that her secret was safe. Unknowing to her, Mest watched out the corner of his eyes and had a small smile on his face. He was wondering when she was going to get here; he was starting to have a hard time protecting others from walking up and looking to see why that book was just out on the table.

* * *

Wendy made it a rule to never draw in public again and only in the safety of her own room. She swore this to herself and did it, leaving her notebook and crayons behind in her room as she entered the guild. She sat at her usual table, watching Charlie fly over to Happy real quick to say a hello. She didn't mind one bit and planned on joining them as well- why had she even sat her anyway? Oh yeah, right. Because usually she'd be drawing here since this table was far enough that no one could see what she was drawing.

"Hey Wendy!"

Wendy hummed and looked up, stiffening quite a bit as she saw Mest standing in front of her table. He was smiling at her as he took a seat, Wendy swallowing before greeting him back.

"Hello Mest!" She said cheerfully, thanking the heavens above that it sounded so normal and not forced or stuttered at all.

"How are you? How was your mission with Natsu yesterday?" He asked.

Wendy's eyes widened a bit... was he really talking to her? Having a conversation? She meant, they always talked, but he's never once walked over with a purpose and asked her how she was doing. Usually it was around others and the two of them would be in the ground, talking all together.

"I'm great! We went on an easy mission yesterday, so that was a good thing for me. I had so much fun and the funniest thing happened on the mission!" She cheered and continued to talk about it, keeping Mest's interest as he nodded and laughed along with her.

In the blink of an eye the whole conversation went by and Mest was still sitting with her, smiling that cute smiles of his as he stared right at her.

"So Wendy, I was wondering if you wanted to head to Sweeties Cafe with me? I'll buy you whatever you want," he bribed.

Wendy's eyes went wide, "really?!" She sucked in a gasped.

Mest, her Mest, her fantasy Mest, her future husband Mest was asking her out on a date right now AND WHAT SHE SAID WAS REALLY AND NOT A YES! WHAT WAS THE MATTER WITH HER?!

"Yeah really, unless you're busy-"

"I'm not!" Wendy rushed to say.

Mest had to resist the urge to laugh so badly at her cuteness, "great then. Let's go."

"What, now?" Wendy asked, surprised.

She looked down at the outfit she was wearing and frowned; it was an outfit she always wore to the guild and on missions. With her first official date with Mest she always envisioned that she'd be in a beautiful and elegant dress, looking right out of a dream and starstruck him with her looks. Mest saw her small distress and smiled, holding out his hand.

"Come on, you look beautiful. Let's get going." He reassured her.

Wendy had a small blush on her face as she reached for his hand; a second later the two of them were standing right outside of Sweeties doors. Mest pulled her forward and held the door wide open for her, bowing a little.

"After you."

Wendy smiled lightly, "thank you," she whispered walking in.

Mest had a huge grin on his lips as he walked in after her, the bell ringing again as the door closed.

* * *

"Hey Wendy! Want to go on a mission together?!"

Wendy looked up from her ramen, slurping up the noddle she had lingering in her mouth. Mest bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing at that scene, thinking about how cute she was when she did it.

"Of course whenever you finish eating, I'll just be at the mission board looking them all over." He said then started walking over.

Wendy froze before slowly turning her head to her best friend and partner, seeing her cheeks puffed out while her arms were crossed over her chest.

"No."

"But Charlie-"

"No."

"But Charlie-"

"N-o. No."

"But Charlie!" Wendy whined out loud.

Charlie sighed and brought a paw to forehead, shaking her head lightly. She knew about the small, actually large, infatuation that her best friend and partner had for the older gentlemen. She had seen that book of hers dozens of times lying around the house with all these cute and romantic gestures inside of it. She would really be cruel if she didn't allow her small, large, fantasies come true... really cruel... a horrible best friend and partner even...

"Fine," Charlie sighed out.

Wendy screamed out in joy and hugged her, "thank you Charlie! I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, it better be a single day mission and you better be back before nightfall." Charlie warned her.

"I promise!" Wendy cheered then ran over to the mission board, smiling brightly and laughing as she talked with Mest.

Charlie watched them interact and sighed, shaking her head. She looking over at the bowl of ramen Wendy just left sitting on the table and sighed again.

"That girl is too deep in love if she's forgetting to eat."

* * *

"Thanks for saving my life Mest," Wendy whispered lightly.

"I hardly think catching you while you were about to fall to your doom off a roof counts as saving your life, but you're welcome Wendy." Mest told her.

Wendy giggled lightly in her hands and looked at him, "I really had fun today with you. Thanks for inviting me out."

"No problem at all Wendy! I really enjoy spending time with you too! In fact, for tomorrow, did you want to do something together again? We could go on another mission or relax here in Magnolia, whatever you want."

"Really?" Wendy asked, a little skeptical.

"Of course really, what's with you all of a sudden not believing in me?"

"Well it's just, we never used to hang out this much a while back. I thought... well I thought I was just too childish to be friends with you."

Mest stopped walking and grabbed her hand, "why would you ever think that Wendy?"

"Because we used to go on missions together, but suddenly it stopped and then you sort of stopped heading over to talk to me. I saw you talking with everybody else instead, everybody older, and thought you were tired of playing babysitting with a child."

"Wendy, no, no I never thought that. Ever. I enjoy hanging out and going on missions with you, I love it in fact. Charlie was getting a little mad at me though and told me I should stop hogging you to myself and let you enjoy missions with everybody else. I realized I sort of was hogging you... and maybe I thought you were a bit tired of going out on missions with me, I'm sorry Wendy."

"No! If Charlie said that then I'm sorry to you! She doesn't mean any harm, she's just really protective and well... she doesn't like you very much."

Mest chuckled under his breath, "I can tell."

"But now that the mix up is all cleared up, sure! I'd love to go out on a date with you tomorrow!" Wendy smiled brightly.

Mest raised an eyebrow at her and Wendy realized her mistake; it was so adorable watching her brown eyes go wide as her cheeks flustered.

"No! No, no, I didn't mean to say that! I didn't mean- I'm sorry!" She bowed down to him.

"No Wendy, it's fine. Date, huh?" He repeated then started chuckling to himself.

"Please forget I said that," Wendy begged.

"Nope, I think I'll remember it forever. Come on, don't you have a curfew or something? I don't want Charlie grounding you before we can go on our _date_ tomorrow."

"I hate you Mest," Wendy whispered underneath her breath.

Mest knew that what she really said though was that she loved him.

* * *

Wendy sighed peacefully to herself as she twirled into her apartment, her fingers rubbing against the petals of the flower that was in her hair. It matches your eyes, he had said when he put it in there. Wendy giggled giddy and started dancing into her room, Charlie deciding that she was too tired to listen and deal with this tonight.

She looked in love. Wendy stared at herself in the mirror and smiled, looking totally and completely in love. Her cheeks were all rosy, her lips spread out into a smile, that dreamy far-off look on her face as her eyes seemed to be lightening up right now.

Love.

Wendy giggled taking the flower out of her hair and searching around for a book to lay and smash it into, wanting to preserve it. She thought about her little diary and knew that was the perfect place to put it! She hadn't touched it ever since he first asked her out, not needing to. If she recalled correctly the last thing she had drawn was him proposing to her. A fit of giggles escaped Wendy's lips as she thought of Mest actually doing that in real life right now. Of course that couldn't happen... or maybe? She didn't know.

But she could see it, she could see it all. The ring, her face lightening up as she said yes, the wedding, the dress, she would look so beautiful, and him so handsome in a tux. The inspiration to draw their wedding day suddenly hit Wendy and she opened up her book, planning on doing just that...

She looked at the first page and smiling fondly at it, remembering the day she wrote it. It was when Mest had first talked to her, asking her to do a mission together. She accepted and he was able to make her fall in love with him during that short, small mission. She dreamed about him confessing his undying love, asking her out and whisking her away on a white horse. Finally she put those dreams on paper, but decided to keep it more realistic because drawing Mest as a knight riding a horse while she was dressed as a princess sounded really embarrassing and also really childish.

The perfect place, and the more realistic place, that he would ask her out at was at their guild, and she had been right! Mest had asked her out that first time at the guild sitting down across from her. Wendy turned the page and smiled. She looked at a picture of herself saying yes and giggled, putting her flower he gave her there. She turned the page and pressed it down on the flower, hoping the petals weren't bent at all.

Wendy slowly blinked, moving her fingers wider as she saw herself and Mest sitting down at Sweeties cafe, a shortcake in front of her while Mest had a cup of coffee in his hands. Mest, Mest had taken her there on their first date together.

"No," she whispered.

She turned the next page and saw herself and Mest standing at the mission board at their guild, her eyes widening more.

"No!" She yelled out.

Mest saving her life, Mest on their third date... she drew them in a field filled with flowers... smiling and laughing as they held hands... how could she not have noticed? How could she not have seen it all? Every date, every time they hung out together... she had drawn them all down in her diary. This was too much to be a coincidence, too much that someone had actually picked up and looked through her diary, that someone being Mest before returning it back and acting like it never happened.

Should she break down in tears and cry?

No, Wendy wasn't sad yet, in fact she was angry. Mad. How dare he read her diary! Sure she left it out on accident, but he had no right to! Wendy started baring her teeth, growling lowly as she picked up her book and headed towards the door.

"Wendy?"

"I have to do something important Charlie! I'll be right back!" Wendy yelled, slamming the door behind her.

She followed his scent all around Magnolia until she finally found his apartment, banging on his door with enough force to break it until he opened it.

"Wendy? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked, worried as he wondered why she was here so late? And how she even knew where he lived.

He didn't see it at all as Wendy brought her hand up and smacked him right across the face with her notebook.

"YOU READ MY DIARY?!"

Mest eyes widened... yeah, he knew it would be a bad idea to re-enact everything she ever dreamed about with him. Why had he thought that as sweet? Why did he think she would never notice?

"YOU BASTERD! HOW COULD YOU READ MY DIARY?!"

"It was an accident Wendy," Mest tried to reason.

"NO IT WASN'T! IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU WOULDN'T BE ACTING OUT EVERY PAGE I WROTE IN MY BOOK! HOW COULD YOU HAVE KNOWN IF YOU DIDN'T READ MY DIARY!" She screamed smacking him with it again.

"Ow, Wendy! I'm sorry! It wasn't an accident-"

"SO I WAS JUST A GAME TO YOU! A TEASE! HOW WAS THAT FUNNY?! HOW WAS PLAYING WITH MY FEELING FUNNY MEST!"

There were tears in her eyes as she kept hitting him over and over again.

"Tell me, TELL ME! HOW WAS IT FUNNY MAKING ME BELIEVE THAT YOU ACTUALLY LIKED ME?!"

"Ow, Wendy! Because I do!"

"LIAR!" She screamed finally throwing her diary right at him.

"Wendy, wait! Wait a second!" Mest yelled out grabbing her hands, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I read your diary! I swear I didn't know it was yours though! I mean I did have a feeling, but listen! I saw it on the table you were sitting at after you left and thought maybe you had left it behind, so I opened it to make sure that it was yours! I had no idea what was in it and I didn't mean to see it, but it just happened. And yeah, I may have taken it home and read through it, but my intentions were pure!... I hope! I really do like you Wendy, I really do care for you and after reading that you felt the same for me I told myself that I was going to try courting you, dating you Wendy... I wanted to try and date you."

"I can't believe you, how can I when you just betrayed my trust and have been laughing behind my back all this time?" She cried out, her voice breaking as tears covered her face.

"Wendy, Wendy I'm so sorry. I didn't, nothing was a lie, everything was the truth. I love you Wendy. I, Mest Gryder, has fallen in love with you, Wendy Marvell. I knew it from the first time I saw you, from the first time we met, and I guess I wasn't planning on doing anything about it until you were older, but when I found out you actually felt the same way back I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to be with you, even if it was as really, really close friends to make all the other males back off knowing that I had claimed you as my own."

Wendy sniffed, staring up at Mest's honest eyes.

"You're an ass." She hiccuped, pulling her hand away so she could wipe her face off.

"I know, I'm sorry Wendy."

"I can't believe you read my diary."

"I'm sorry... if it makes us anymore even and makes you forgive me... you can read my diary."

Wendy sniffed and blinked, her hands freezing as they rubbed her cheeks.

"You... you have a diary?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Hold on just one second, don't move." Mest said teleporting away.

He came right back a second later, holding a green notebook with a red heart right in the middle of it. Wendy slowly took it from him and froze... she didn't want to be like him, she didn't want to invade his personal space like he had done hers.

"No, I don't-"

"It's alright Wendy, I want you to read it. I mean, I don't because it's super embarrassing, but I feel like if you don't read this you'll hate me forever and never want to see me again. So please, read it."

Wendy looked up at him before looking down at the notebook, opening up the first page. What she saw was a mimic of her last page, but a little more detailed and less cartoony and colorful. He had drawn himself down on one knee holding out a ring to her, asking the words will you marry me? The next page it had a close of her crying face as she said yes. He drew their wedding... he had drawn their wedding in his diary with all his friends in the background, but while Wendy's dreams and imagination stopped there, his continued to go on as he drew their dream house, their dream kids... there were two, two girls who looked a lot like the two of them.

"I was thinking Dawn and Sunny for their names; I'm not good at coloring so much, so I had to draw arrows and write down each of their attributes. You see Sunny, our eldest, would have my hair and your eyes, while Dawn, her little sister by maybe a year or so, would look just like you with your hair and eyes. I didn't get started on our son just yet, I was pretty happy with us and our two beautiful daughters and- this is really creepy isn't it?" Mest asked, freezing when he felt himself drabble on and on.

"No... it's actually very sweet... only if you mean it though Mest."

"I do Wendy, I do. I love so much. No! No, no, I didn't mean to say that! I didn't!" Mest said, blushing bright red.

Wendy raised an eyebrow at him, "no Mest, it's fine. Love, huh?"

"Please forget I just said that." Mest sighed to her.

"Oh Mest, of course I will because in my book I'm the one who confesses first and that's only after we share our first kiss."

Mest eyes widened and he blinked, taken a step closer to her. "So if I just kissed you right now... would you confess your love to me?"

Wendy blinked and blushed looking away, "maybe."

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"I don't know Mest, kiss me and find out."

Mest slowly leaned down to her level, cupping her cheek as he lifted up her chin. Wendy's eyes fluttered close and he went in for the kiss, but at the last second changed his course and kissed the top of her forehead again.

"I'm sorry, but Wendy you're still a-"

"I know, I know, but I love you Mest."

"And I love you too Wendy, so don't worry about us. We're going to be just fine and dating, but we're going to be really innocent though."

"As long as we're together Mest, that's all I care about."

Mest smiled as he kissed the side of her cheek, "that's all I care about too."


End file.
